Sentimientos compartidos 1
by RanFan5
Summary: Es una historia de reencuentro de dos personas que en un pasado se alejaron, pero que sus destinos se vuelven a cruzar y se dan cuenta que lo que tiene entre los dos es mas que una amistad y deseo.


Sentimientos compatidos (1)

En una noche tranquila se podía ver desde una ventana dos figuras de una pareja muy familiares que parecía que estaban conversando, tirados en la cama hablaban tranquilamente hasta que el chico empezó a besarla por todo el cuello y ella se sobresalto

Shinichi-Te quieroo te quiero

Ran- Shinichi…

Shinichi-¿Que pasa?

Ran-Ya ..ya… aah.. ahh qu… qu… que no podemos

Shinichi-No pasara nada nadie lo sabrá de verdad

Ran-No podemos no podemos… aahh… nosotros estamos….

RIIINGGGGGGGGGGGG

Kogoro-Hijaaaaaa despierta venga son las 7:30!

Ran-Papa!!! ¿Esa es manera de despertar a tu hija?

Kogoro-Despierta de una vez anda, si no me equivoco hoy has quedado con Kaito ¿no?

Ran-Oh! Si… creo que si… venga papa sal que me tengo que vestir

Kogoro-¿Esta noche te quedas en su casa a dormir no?

En ese momento sonó el teléfono Ran acudió a cogerlo

Ran-¿S.. si?

Kaito-Hola preciosa

Ran-Oh.. Kaito-dijo la chica con desanimo-¿Por que me llamas tan temprano?

Kaito-¿No te gusta?

Ran-No es eso.. es que..

Kaito-Te llamaba para saber si al final te quedaras a dormir esta noche ¿Que te parece?-con tono sensual

Ran-E.. em.. si si a las 8:30 estaré allí

Kaito-No tardes eh.. hasta luego

Ran colgó y su padre que estaba mirando con cara extraña le pregunto:

Kogoro-¿Era el?

Ran-Si… debo arreglarme, sal venga no me entretengas mas!

Pero antes de que se fuera su padre le dijo con un tono serio:

Kogoro-¿Estas bien hija?

Ran-Si, claro que si papa

Poco después de arreglarse se fue a la cocina y despidiéndose de el emprendió el camino hacia casa de Kaito. Caminaba mirando las calles que estaban llenas de nieve, de recuerdos, de nostalgia y de repente

Ran-Oh! Pe.. perdona

Chico -je.. tranquila…

Se miraron, esas miradas se cruzaron parecía que en ese momento, en ese instante el tiempo se paró para los dos fue un momento clave esas mirada de tristeza,de inseguridad. Hasta que Ran dijo

Ran-Bueno me voy que tengo prisa jeje

Chico -Si jeje

Ran-Perdón eh

Ran se quedo confusa con que ese chico le había visto y el tuvo el mismo presentimiento como si sus vidas se hubieran cruzado. Al fin llego, nerviosa y tensa pico en la puerta

Kaito-Hola preciosa te esperaba con ansias

Ran se altero Kaito no tardo nada en abrir por que estaba detrás de la puerta medio desnudo de cintura para arriba

Ran-Oh… Kaito…

Kaito-Shh… no digas nada bonitaa

En ese momento Kaito cogió a Ran de la mano y se la llevo dentro , a su habitación , la cogió por la cintura y susurrándole en el oído te quiero con un pequeño empujoncito cayeron uno encima del otro Ran que estaba tensa por que Kaito empezaba a tocarle los pechos y desbrocharle a camisa mientras le decia

Kaito-Eres genial,perfecta, preciosa

Cada vez estaba mas nerviosa y sudaba mas hasta que Kaito le puso la mano en la pierna y subiendo hasta que Ran con un fuerte grito:

Ran-¡Bueno vale ya!Es que no te das cuenta ¿¿eh?? ¿¿eh?!!!! ¿Que me estas haciendo daño?

Kaito enseguida se sorprendió y le dijo:

Kaito-¿Que te pasa?

Ran-Déjame me voy!

Ran harta cogió sus cosas y se fue de su casa, iba andando sin rumbo alguno hasta llegar ver un parque todo nevado y encontrarse un banco donde se sentó cansada y triste pensaba:

Ran-¿Y ahora donde voy?...

De golpe oyó una voz que le llega a su odio suavemente que le decía:

-Me pregunto que hará una chica tan guapa a estas horas de la noche sola...

Ran al oír la voz enseguida se giro hacia a el y al ver quien era le hizo una sonrisa, el se sentó a su lado y se quedo mirándole un buen rato hasta romper el silencio:

-¿Que ocurrió?¿que estas aquí a estas horas?

Ran-Pues...

El veía que le costaba hablar, que estaba nerviosa, se acerco a ella un poco y le dio su chaqueta al ver que tenia frió. Ran le sonreío y le dijo tímidamente gracias, se volvió a producir un silencio entre los dos mientras se observaban de una manera muy especial hasta que el chico le dijo rompiendo ese silencio:

-Tuviste problemas con... tu pareja ¿no?

Ran-No es mi pareja... je.. nunca lo ha sido... una persona que solo se quiere meter contigo en la cama... no es tu pareja...

-Entiendo... ¿abuso de ti?

Ran-No... tanto como abuso.. no.. es que.. es que... yo... aun... aun.. no estoy preparada..

-Y el te forzó

Ran-Si.. mucho..

El le miro fijamente esos ojos que se reflejaban con la luz de la luna y reflejaban tristeza y miedo por lo ocurrido.

-No eres feliz con el ¿verdad?

Ran se quedo sorpredida al ver como poco a poco iba sabiendo lo que le ocurrió a ella. Agacho la cabeza asintiendo

-Entonces yo creo... que deberías dejarle las cosas claras... y decírselo... y no que se aproveche de ti...

Ran-Si...

-¿Estas bien?

Ran-Se me pasara... jeje y.. y ¿como es que sabes tantas cosas de mi?

-Es inevitable no saberlo ¿tu has visto que ojos tienes? Lo expresan todo... tienes miedo y inseguridad pero a la vez eres muy buena persona... ¿me equivoco?

Ran quedo asombrada de lo todo lo que le dijo que en parte era cierto y reconocía, pero se preguntaba como podía saber todo eso de ella.

Ran-Supongo.. que en parte si..- le dijo agachando la cabeza

-Confía mas en ti –le sonreía

Con esas palabras que no dejaron a Ran indiferente, se fue, pero antes de que se alejara demasiado ella corrió hacia el para intentar alcanzarlo, y le cogió por detrás

-Espera... ¿me conoces verdad?

-Si.. ¿no te acuerdas de mi? Soy yo Ran...

...Continuara... (1)


End file.
